El cuarto diario
by Yusurelia
Summary: De pronto, un rayo impacto directo contra el ser flotante. Derribándole lo suficiente como para adentrarlo unos cuantos metros al bosque. -¡Bill!- chilló Dipper, como si tuviese motivo por el cual hacerlo. #ElSumaryMasFeoQueHeHecho #Yaoi #AsiEsMadafacas #FanficEnEspañol xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: j**__ajaja ¿Esto se tiene que poner? se me hace ofensivo reconocer que no me pertenece esta serie; pero en fin; el modelo del personaje no es mio, es de O3On, art/commission0bill-cipher-473744139 0w0_

_**Notas:**__ Corto, porque quiero que ver tal esta el fandom GF_

_**Advertencias:**__ Voy a ser sincera porque no me gusta timar, es yaoi. Hay Bipper, tumblrlealo si no lo conoces, porque no creo que no te guste. Lo demas es un... no es un UA porque todo esta igual, pero los gemelos tiene 14 años. _

_FIN_

-¡Porqué! Porque me haces esto…-

-Te dije pagarías por todo. Y no estaba mintiendo.- Gideon jugó con el libro en sus manos y le regresó la mirada.

Su sonrisa chorreaba odio.

Dipper apartó su vista para posarla en la enorme nave triangular que flotaba sobre la cabaña del misterio. A ella, estaban amarrados Mabel y los demás; prácticamente inconscientes.

-Jajaja, ¡Chicos ustedes tontos, son malos! Nadie me llamo a la fiesta. ¿Se les olvido?- el joven de chaleco conoció la voz de inmediato, girándose para notar al triangulo que tantos problemas le había causado antes.

-¡Tu! Tu también planeaste esto… libéralos ya Bill, ellos no te han hecho nada!-

-Ah niño, me hubiese encantado jugar a los rehenes contigo pero me temo que esta no fue mi idea.- flotó alrededor del desesperado castaño. –Yo solo vine por que quería ver como se destruían entre ustedes…-

-SILENCIO. Tu no me sirves ya, Bill, y será mejor que no te entrometas.- el menor de todos alzó un brazo conjurando algo en lenguas extrañas mientras que con la otra sostenía aquel extraño manojo de hojas.

De pronto, un rayo impacto directo contra el ser flotante derribándolo. Y quizá lo suficiente grave como para adentrarlo unos cuantos metros al bosque.

-¡Bill!- chilló Dipper, como si tuviese motivo por el cual hacerlo.

-Ah descuida, el estará bien, no puedo destruirlo aunque quisiera. Pero eso le servirá de lección por no servirle a mi gloriosa persona. Y el siguiente eres tu.- el castaño soltó a penas unas lagrimas mientras corría en dirección a la nave.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-

-Oh Pines, ya lo hiciste…- algo de magia brotó de los ojos del albino y la nave se elevó lejos; llevándose a sus amigos.

-¡No! ¡Mabel! Tío Stand, Wendy, Soos…-

Sus sollozos fueron interrumpidos por un gemido que provino detrás de los arboles.

-Oh cielos, esa pequeña rata me las pagara…-

Dipper flipó al verlo. Reteniendo el llanto por unos segundos.

Bill Cipher no era más una creatura, de hecho, estaba lejos de tener forma de triangulo. Era ahora un esbelto joven de no más de 20 años que tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, cabello rubio alborotado y un estrafalario traje con detalles que parecían bloques en construcción.

Todo un humano ordinario, a excepción de que se encontraba flotando.

-¡Eres un-un humano!-

-Gracias, sin ti jamás lo hubiese descubierto. Ya decía yo que estas piernas se sentían… CLARO QUE SOY UN HUMANO, TONTO.- se sacudió el polvo, apareció un bastón y un sombrero de la nada, los cuales, desafiaban la gravedad.

-¿Tu sabias algo acerca de eso?- se desplomo en el piso, y hallo en este una nota vacía. La guardo en su bolso y redirigió su atención al rubio.

-No… no del todo. Más bien no me intereso, no creí que llegara tan lejos. ¡Eh! Pero mírale el lado bueno… Un cuarto, que digo, ¡Una casa entera para ti solo!- flotó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, con la mejor sonrisa que atinó a dar.

-¡¿Entonces sabes donde están?!- Dipper abrió sus ojos con esperanza.

-Por supuesto, yo lo se todo.- su rostro comenzó a cambiar de escenas, decenas de escenas por segundo hasta que chilló sorprendido.

-No puedo… ¿No puedo? ¡No puedo saber donde están! ¿Qué mierda me hizo ese mocoso?- intentó transfigurarse, y la mayoría de cosas que pensaba se volvía, menos su forma original. –No puedo lucir como un humano por siempre ¡Es asqueroso!-

La mirada preocupada de Dipper poco le ayudo.

-Esta bien, cual es el plan que tienes en mente, niño.-

-Y-Yo, no tengo planes, no se que hacer… no se donde están, no se que les vayan a hacer, no se siquiera si pueda salvarlos.- se levanto cansado, escoltado por la mirada de Bill.

-¿Qué, Solo eso? Estas bromeando, verdad…- el rubio hizo un puchero al ver como el menor solamente le dejaba allí. –Espera no puedes hacerme esto, es decir, hacerles.-

Pero el castaño ya no le escuchaba, estaba por entrar a la cabaña.

-Bueno, bueno.- floto hasta a él. –Pero no puedes dejarme asi, soy un humano ahora, ¿Qué pasara si siento frio o hambre?-

-Pues entonces sabrás que no es lo único que sentirás… ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte, que te hace creer que voy a confiar en ti?-

-Bueno, no todos mis poderes se han ido, ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a buscar a Gideon?-

-¿Cómo saber que no es una trampa, que estas con el y lo único que quieren es que vaya a su guarida para controlarme?-

-Irías a su guarida de todas maneras… Además que te hace pensar que lo dejaría convertirme en esto; ¡Está loco!- chilló cruzándose de brazos.

-Vete de aquí Bill, no necesito tu ayuda.- cerró la puerta de un azoton, dejando e claro que no quería su ayuda.

Siendo un manojo de nervios subió a su cuarto, pensando todavía en lo raro que había sido el dia desde que inicio. Y por lo que veía aun no terminaba su suerte.

Bill estaba acostado en su cama, con la posición mas placida que alguien pueda tomar en una cama pequeña.

-Ah, ¿Vienes a contarme un cuento de buenas noches? Porque me gusta el del niño que era torpe y no quería recibir la ayuda de un apuesto genio de elegante traje y sombrero.-

-Hay dos camas Bill, y esta el cuarto de mi tío. Porque tienes que quedarte en la mía.-

-Tengo dignidad, no me quedare en la cama de una niña, no quiero estar rodeado de posters de ponis y muñecas.- Dipper pareció pensárselo. –Y buena idea, me iré a dormir a un cuarto con siglos de antigüedad que además huele a viejo tacaño.-

-Esta bien, has lo que quieras, yo me quedare allá.-

-Vaya, si asi me hubieses comprendido el día que nos conocimos a lo mejor no nos llevaríamos tan mal.-

-Solo no toques nada de mis apuntes… ni leas mi diario personal.-

-Te veo escribirlo todas las noches, no hace falta… Quiero decir, esas son cosas de niñas metiches, no me interesan.-

Dipper se sonrojo algo mosqueado por la falta de privacidad y luego se despidió vagamente del rubio; a unos pasos de salir del cuarto escucho la voz de Bill llamarlo algo alterado.

-Hey Hey, ese mocoso me hizo algo, me siento cansado; como si mi ojo ya no resistiera abierto mucho mas tiempo ¿Me estaré muriendo? No puedo morir…- se cubrió hasta la nariz con la sabana y escucho un suspiro por parte del castaño.

-Solo tienes sueño, necesitas dormir.-

-¿Sueño? Já, yo domino los sueños, no los tengo por eso mismo.-

-Bueno triangulito, intenta quedarte despierto toda la noche haber si puedes, nos vemos mañana.- Dipper cerró la puerta comentándose que Bill seria malísimo para las pijama das de su hermana.

Mas aun por la regla nueva que habían puesto de maquillar horrendamente al primero que cayera dormido. Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza cuando comenzó a extrañar a Mabel.

Solo esperaba que estuviese bien.

Al día siguiente comenzaría con su búsqueda, como fuere posible.


	2. Chapter 2

El color de su pupila era hermoso. Un gris frio que mas que perturbarlo, lo tranquilizaba; o eso creía el, pues la cercanía de sus rostros era demasiado amenazadora. El menor entrecerró sus ojos clavando su vista en los labios de su adversario, relamiendo los suyos por puro instinto y un jadeo le advertía por salir…

-¡Bill!- chilló el chico de camisa roja a la vez despertaba, desenchufándose de aquel extraño sueño.

-¡Sorpresa Dipper! Estaba aburrido en el otro cuarto, asi que decidí venir a verte mientras dormías… pero luego entre en tus sueños y ya sabes… soy irresistible. Jajaja.- sentado sobre el aire, a los píes de la cama; estaba el demonio de los sueños.

Para no variar.

-¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi cabeza!- le aventó una almohada, pero eso solo le causo mas gracia al ahora humano. Asi que un vaso de agua sobre el traje ámbar que tenia puesto fue la solución.

-¡Vale! Pero no tienes que desquitarte conmigo, tu fuiste el que se acerco a mi para besarm…-

-NO LO DIGAS.- el muchacho se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño, aun molesto por que en el fondo, lo que decía el mas alto era cierto. El había iniciado.

Pero fue por que Bill lo provoco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Entonces. ¿Qué sabes de ese libro? ¿De donde lo habrá sacado Gideon?- inquirió el gemelo mientras servía cereal en dos tazones.

-¿El cuarto diario? No existe. Es solo el nombre que el dan al borrador de los libros. Ya sabes, cuando tienes una idea, la apuntas; y luego ese apunte lo pasas a limpio. Los diarios son la versión ¨ordenada¨ del que te estoy hablando.- pareció mirar con asco el alimento, pero su poca intuición le recomendaba que debía comer algo.

-¿Y porque tiene tanto poder? ¿Dónde lo encontró?-

-Bueno, ya sabes, hay notas que se le pasaron desapercibidas al autor, que en el cuarto diario seguramente si están. Jajaja. Y yo que creí que jamás lo encontrarían. Ese manojo de hojas estaba en…-

Comenzó a toser debido a un atragantamiento, el más joven le ayudo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡No! ¡NO! Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi, no tengo idea de donde estaba el cuarto diario… ni siquiera puedo recordar quien lo tenia anteriormente ¡TE ODIO GIDEON!-

-Esta bien, tranquilo. Cuando lo encontremos recuperaras tu memoria y tu antigua forma.-

Dipper continúo dando palmaditas, esta vez como consuelo.

-Mi forma anterior, ¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusta verme asi?- hizo a un lado sus dramas para pasarse una mano por el cabello despeinándose hacia atrás. –¿Es tan malo mi aspecto humano?-

El menor frunció el ceño rodando la vista. Contestarle seria como seguirle el juego, asi que reparo en preparar una mochila con bienes para su próxima aventura.

Si que seria larga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos! ¿Quieres que te cuente de la vez en la que destripe un venado con solo una rama? Había una familia ¡Y niños viendo!-

-¡Ya basta, Bill! El bosque en si es aterrador.- Dipper le echo una hojeada al camino, aluzando con neón un rastro que sabrá un omnisciente a donde iba.

-Ah descuida.- dejo de flotar para dar unos pasos chuecos y atinar el ritmo de su compañero. -Yo estaré aquí para protegerte. Considéralo como un… favor.-

-Ya no tomare un favor tuyo jamás. Además ya he luchado con muchas cosas raras aquí. Puedo cuidarme solo.- apretó su lámpara al momento de ser volteado bruscamente y quedar de frente con el alguna vez triangulo.

-No me refería a las criaturas del bosque ¿Sabes?-

Y esa sensual sonrisa le estremeció.

Por algo parecido a la suerte, ya le había soltado y al parecer había vuelto a flotar.

-No se a que te refieres…- pero su bochorno si. –Vamos. Es por este otro lado.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Lluvia en verano? ¿Sera que estamos cerca de Gideon?- Dipper sostuvo su gorra para que no volara lejos con el gélido viento. Habían llegado a un campo casi abierto, solo que estaba rodeado de arboles; el claro del cielo era un agrio grisáceo que comenzó a soltar agua.

Estaban en medio de la nada como para seguir o regresar.

-No puede ser… el agua borrara las huellas de neón. ¿Qué haremos?-

-Ah niño, no te me desesperes, yo lo voy a arreglar.- le entrego su bastón a Dipper, aunque desapareció al tocar sus manos. Se trono los dedos y un fuego azul desprendió de sí para dirigirse al cielo.

Paro la lluvia.

Pero empezó la tormenta.

-¡No! ¡No el poder del clima!- gimió Cipher, ahora en el piso.

-Hey triangulo, no podemos quedarnos aquí, es peligroso.- el sonido de un rayo alertó a ambos, y el mayor se levanto apurado por el impacto. Tomo a Dipper en brazos y floto lejos de ahí, quizá lo suficiente como para adentrarse del otro lado del bosque y encontrar una especie de cueva.

-¡UUUH! ¿Qué es esta emoción? Es sorprendente, siento como si fuera a explotar.-

Bill se barrio la vista notando que estaba totalmente empapado, pero sintiéndose de alguna manera eufórico.

-Se llama adrenalina, y no, no puedes explotar.- se quito la gorra para exprimirla, y comenzó a juntar ramas para hacer una fogata.

-En mis cuatro veces que he usado un cuerpo humano jamás había sentido así. Quizá nunca estuve tanto tiempo.- miro las escazas ramas que había juntado el chico y lanzo una llama de su dedo para que prendiera.

-Es que solo dan en situaciones de peligro, o de esfuerzo físico, ya sabes. Cosas de humanos.-

-¿Disculpa? Si supiera no estaría aquí, desnudándome en una cueva contigo.-

-¿! QUÉ!?- Dipper se volteo para quedar exento de algo mas, pues acababa de bajarse el saco.

-¿Que? ¿Que no te hace daño la humedad? No quiero que bichos horrendos se alojen en mi cuerpo humano. No en mi sexy cuerpo humano.-

-P-Pero puedes ponerte junto al fuego para secarte-e. Notienesquequitartelaropa.- chilló sin despegar la vista de los 3 botones desabrochados de la camisa del mayor.

-¡Anda! Que ya estas hablando basura. Deberías quitártela tu también. No quiero que te enfermes y luego me pegues tus bichos y asquerosos virus.- se acerco a Dipper logrando desenchufarle la chaqueta que tenia puesta, pero el menor se removió.

-¡No! Dije que te pongas al fuego si quieres secarte.-

-Ah yo… lo tomare como un favor que me tienes que devolver.- se sentó cruzado de brazos en algo que deformo como a un sillón.

Pines se limito a suspirar recostándose en el piso a checar que su mochila estuviera intacta, después de esto la utilizo como almohada.

-¿Bill?-

-¿Sí?-

-Si vuelves a meterte en mis sueños te matare.-

-Nah, creo que ya no puedo de todas formas.- un bostezo.

-¿Eso es un buenas noches?-

-Eso es un 'Ya cállate'.-

-Buenas noches para ti también.-

Mucho atraso jaja espero que les guste 3


End file.
